Needle and Thread
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Time. Although, the hard way might end up with a couple more tears in that tunic of yours... No slash


**This just would not leave my mind. Inspired by a pic on devArt! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators.**

**Time is OOT Link and Link is TP Link, just to clear up any confusion. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Two pairs of travel worn boots trudged through the dense brush of the forest. The figures seemed to blend into the surroundings garbed in their green tunics, but the silver and gold glint coming off of the scabbards on their backs broke the camouflage.

"Are you sure you're alright, Time?" Link looked over his shoulder at his companion, checking him for any visible injuries.

The man in question didn't answer immediately, more preoccupied with the severed sleeve of his tunic. It hung on by strands of thread, and Time's tampering wasn't helping.

"I'm fine." Came the disgruntled blond's reply.

It wasn't long before the two broke through a patch of tall grass and back onto the trail that led away from Faron and into Hyrule Field. Finally taking the time to catch their breath, Link couldn't help but notice Time had been surprisingly quiet since they had stopped rushing through the forest with a horde of bokoblin's hot on their heels.

That wouldn't have happened if Rusl's golden cuckoo had not wandered off into unknown parts of Faron woods.

"Positive they didn't get you with an arrow?" Link tried to keep the worry out of his voice as he gave Time yet another once over. There were no immediate wounds or visible signs of blood, until he noticed Time's torn right sleeve.

Time covered the tear and tried to change the subject, mumbling something along the lines of 'Castletown' and 'maybe speaking to the princess is a better option', but Link just slapped his hand away so he could get a better look.

"Is this what's been bothering you?" The dirty-blond couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, and it only worked to irritate Time even more.

"N-no! It's nothing. Let's just keeping moving."

He didn't give Link much time to respond as he brushed past him and made his way down the trail that led to Faron's spirit spring. Considering that Time was trying to find Hyrule Field he was going in the complete opposite direction. Link wasn't going to tell him otherwise, just yet.

"Come one Time, it's just a tear!" Link called after the sunny-blond. "I can fix it for you!"

That seemed to stop Time dead in his tracks, but his companion still had to jog the rest of the way to properly explain his offer. The look that Link had on his face didn't help rid Time of his embarrassment one bit.

"I would appreciate that Link. I really would , but I don't think you're capable of the magic that could pull a needle and thread out of thin air."

With that challenge in mind Link pulled his travel pouch off of his belt and proceeded to rummage through it for the desired materials. Time tried not to role his eyes as the other pulled out spool of thread with a needle.

"I'm not going to die because of a ruined tunic. We should get going. Castletown is a good day and a half journey." Time's words fell of deaf ears as Link gave him a pointed look.

"Off with that tunic. I'll have it fixed up in a couple of minutes."

Time was shocked, to say the very least, by Link's rather blunt statement. He could feel his cheeks warming up considerably, but he didn't dare to think about it.

"This isn't necessary! Link!" Time took a couple of steps back when said dirty-blond advanced on him.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Time. Although, the hard way might end up with a couple more tears in that tunic of yours..."

With that to consider, for about a split second, Time hung his head in defeat.

"Alright. J-just don't look okay!" Time stuttered as he fumbled with the buckle of his scabbard.

Once that thumped onto the floor he proceeded to unbuckle his belt, slowly working it through the loops of his tunic. When it came time to take off the piece of clothing Time was relieved to notice that Link had most of his attention on threading the needle.

_I'd rather face two darknuts at the same time than sit around practically naked..._ Time thought as he finally pulled his tunic off over his head.

"Hey, you lost your hat there." Link quipped as he snatched the green tunic right out of Time's hands. He plopped himself down and was immersed in his stitching almost immediately.

Snatching his hat right back up, Time couldn't help but notice that Link had also stripped himself of his scabbard, gauntlets, and arm-guards. He looked comfortable in his hunched over position sitting where the soft looking grass met the fine sand of the spirit spring. Time hesitated for a moment before he sat down as well, his back facing Link as he fidgeted with his belt, and eventually with a patch of flowers that soon captured his attention.

Neither hero uttered a word as one worked and the other worried of being caught off guard in nothing but his undershirt and leggings. It was a fear short-lived, however, when soft humming caught Time's attention.

His ears perked up at the sound, and he sat up a bit straighter in order to find the source of the familiar tune. Time turned his head towards Link's direction, and it hit him that it was coming from him. How he knew the melody of Saria's song, Time didn't have a clue, but it brought back memories of a time that was his own. A gently smile graced his lips, but when Link turned to acknowledge him it immediately turned into an embarrassed frown. Time turned his head around so quickly he nearly gave himself whip-lash, and he couldn't help the small grunt he let slip at the strain.

Link raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion, but he was amused nonetheless. "Almost finished."

Time didn't trust himself to answer verbally, so he nodded his response. He was pretty sure that his blush had reached the tips of his pointed ears. Once his face had cooled down he looked over again to watch Link put in the final stitches.

"Who taught you how to sew?" Time asked, wondering when Link would have had the time.

"Huh? Oh, well," Link paused as he used his teeth to sever the left over thread," My ma taught me when I was little. I would manage to rip the arm off of my favorite stuffed toy and she had to sew it on for me every time until she just decided to teach me. So I could do it on my own when she was busy."

Link pulled firmly on the sleeve of Time's tunic, satisfied with his handiwork.

"All done! See, I told you I'd only be a couple of minutes."

Link handed over Time's tunic so he could asses it himself. It looked like it had never even torn in the first place.

"Thank you, Link." Time was more than grateful as he stood up, dusting himself off before lending Link a hand up.

"It wasn't a problem. Really Time, if you hadn't fussed around so much in the beginning I would have been done sooner."

Time knew the dirty-blond was teasing. "I'll trust you next time not to make fun of me."

Link was finally starting to see Time venture out of his shell, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Alright, alright. Now come on! Get dressed so we can get moving!" Link urged as he scooped up his own equipment.

Time huffed as he tugged his tunic back on, not at all annoyed by Link's sudden cheeriness. Deep down he was a little apprehensive to meet the Zelda of Link's time, but it was the only way to figure out how to return to his own time with the ocarina missing. Until then, however, Time was more than happy to spend time with his descendant.

"Hey, where'd my hat go?" Time wondered as he looked all over where he had sat down, until he noticed that the area had suddenly become very quiet. One thing he had learned about Link was that he was reasonably chatty with company.

"Link get back here! I-I have really bad hat hair!" Time called as he spotted Link rounding the bend leading away from Faron Spring.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
